1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing computer resources, and more particularly to the remote provision of such resources to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
The components of a computer system (such as PCs, minicomputers and mainframes), may be divided into two functional units—the computing system and the human interface (or “HI”) to the computing system. For a PC, the computing system may be the processor (i.e., CPU), dynamic random access memory, non-volatile memory, power supply and similar components. The computing system may be included in a chassis that holds the motherboard, power supply, memory and the like. The human interface, on the other hand, may include those devices that humans use to transfer information to and/or receive information from the computing system. The most commonly recognized devices which form part of the human interface to the computing system include the display, keyboard, mouse and printer. The human interface may include a variety of other devices, such as a joystick, trackball, touchpad, microphone, speakers, and telephone, as well as other devices too numerous to specifically mention.
In current computer systems, e.g., current PC architectures, the human interface (e.g., the display monitor, mouse, and keyboard, etc.) is closely located to the computer system, by a distance typically less than about 10 feet. The computing system generates and/or receives human interface signals, e.g., display monitor, mouse and keyboard formatted data, that are provided directly to/from the human interface or desktop via individual specialized cables, or by wireless means. For example, for most PCs installed at workstations, the computer display, keyboard and mouse rest on the desktop while the computer chassis which holds the computing system rests on the floor underneath the desktop. As is well known, two or more computing systems may be connected together in a network configuration.
While the above-described network configuration is quite common in many business establishments, recently, a number of issues, in particular, security concerns, have been raised in connection with such network designs. Business contacts, vendor information, contracts, reports, compilations, proprietary software, access codes, protocols, correspondence, account records, and business plans are just some of the fundamental assets of a company which are oftentimes accessible from an employee's computer where they can be quickly copied onto a floppy disk and stolen.
Disk and CD drives may also be used to introduce illegal, inappropriate or dangerous software to a computer. Storing bootlegged software can expose a company to copyright infringement claims. Computer games often reduce employee productivity. If imported onto a computer system, computer pornography may create a hostile work environment that leads to a sexual discrimination lawsuit against the company. Computer viruses can cause the loss of critical information stored on a computer. Finally, the computing system itself may be damaged or otherwise misconfigured when left accessible to technically oriented employees who take it upon themselves to attempt to repair and/or modify the computer system.
Another concern often raised in connection with the present practice of placing the computer system at the desktop is that such workstation designs actual work against proper maintenance of the computing system. When placed underneath the desktop, computing systems are often forced to absorb physical shocks when accidentally kicked, knocked over or struck by falling objects, any of which could result in damage to the various electronic components located within the chassis. Oftentimes, a computing system is placed in a “convenient” location and not in a location designed to keep it cool. A computer system typically includes a cyclonic fan designed to direct a constant flow of cooling area at the heat-generating components of the computing system. However, if a barrier is placed a few inches in front of the fan intake, the efficiency of the fan is reduced dramatically. Similarly, placing the computer system against a wall or running cables in front of the fan adversely affects the ability of the fan to properly cool the computing system. Finally, even in relatively clean office environments, the fan tends to draw in dirt and other dust particles into the interior of the computer chassis where they are deposited on the heat-generating electronic components which include the computing system. As dust tends to collect on and insulate the components on which it is deposited, the ability of such components to dissipate heat becomes degraded.
Logistical support, too, becomes a vexing problem for computer-intensive organizations when computing systems are scattered throughout a facility. When machine failures occur, the repair person must go to the machine to diagnose and repair the machine. Oftentimes, this entails multiple visits to the machine's location, particularly when the first examination reveals that replacement parts or a replacement machine are needed. Similarly, software upgrades and other performance checks become quite time-consuming tasks when personnel must travel to each machine where the software resides locally.
Finally, many office buildings were designed before the advent of the age of the PC. As a single PC can consume over 300 watts of power, a heavily computerized workplace could potentially demand power in excess of the amount available. Similarly, the heat generated by the large number of computers installed in modern workplaces can easily overwhelm the air conditioning capacity of a building's HVAC system, thereby causing room temperatures to rise above those levels preferred by the occupants of the building.
These concerns have been driving the development of the network computer (or “NC”) and other so-called “thin” computer solutions. While various NC designs have been proposed, most entail removal of the auxiliary memory (also known as the hard drive) and substantially reducing the size of the processor. Most NC designs propose that all software applications and data files be stored on the network and the NC be limited to accesses of network software and data files. Most NC designs also propose that all disk drives (typically, the CD and floppy drives) be removed, thereby eliminating the ability of the NC user to import or export software applications and/or data files.
The development of the NC is in part due to a recognition by the computer industry of security and other problems which have arisen due to the evolution of computer networks into their present configuration. However, the NC is not a fully satisfactory solution to these problems. While removing much of the processing capability from the workstation, most NC designs propose leaving sufficient intelligence (including a processor and memory) at the workstation to access the Internet, e.g., by executing web browser software, load software applications retrieved from the network memory, and perform other operations. Thus, while reduced in complexity, NCs will still have maintenance, power and cooling concerns. Thus, while the NC represents a step in the right direction, many of the aforementioned issues cannot be resolved by wide-scale implementation of NCs.
In order to fully resolve the aforementioned issues, in some current systems the entire computing system is physically separated from the human interface, specifically, by keeping the human interface (display, keyboard, mouse and printer) at the desktop or workstation while relocating the associated computing system (e.g., motherboard, power supply, memory, disk drives, etc.) to a secured computer room where plural computing systems are maintained. By securing the computing systems in one room, the employer's control over the computer systems is greatly enhanced. For example, since employees no longer have personal access, through the floppy or CD drive, to the memory subsystem, employees can not surreptitiously remove information from their computing system in this manner. Nor can the employee independently load software or other data files onto their computing system. Similarly, the employee can no longer physically change settings or otherwise modify the hardware portion of the computer. Maintenance is also greatly facilitated by placement of all of the computing systems in a common room. For example, the repair technicians and their equipment can be stationed in the same room with all of the computing systems. Thus, a technician could replace failed components or even swap out the entire unit without making repeated trips to the location of the malfunctioning machine. Such a room can be provided with special HVAC and power systems to ensure that the room is kept clean, cool and fully powered.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,101 titled “Computer Network Having Commonly Located Computer Systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,146 titled “Computer Network Having Multiple Remotely Located Human Interfaces Sharing a Common Computing System”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,616 titled “Computer System With Remotely Located Interface Where Signals are Encoded at the Computer System, Transferred Through a 4-wire Cable, and Decoded at the Interface” disclose systems where a plurality of computing systems are located at one location, and the human interfaces associated with these computing systems are remotely located at respective desktops.
However, these systems rely on conversion of digital I/O signals to analog signals for transmission between the computing system and the human interface (and the corollary conversion back to digital I/O signals upon reception), which may significantly limit transmission distances, and may require complicated digital/analog signal manipulation with commensurate hardware complexity.
Another issue not addressed by prior art systems is the fact that most computers are typically not run at full capacity. In other words, the vast majority of computer systems remain idle for a great deal, if not most, of their operative lives. For example, typical tasks such as word processing, email, and web browsing generally use only a fraction of the system's processing and storage capabilities. Generally, a user's computer system is geared for peak usage for that user, i.e., is equipped or configured to meet the demands of the user's most intensive applications. For all those times that the user is not running these intensive applications, the system is likely to be substantially underused. Thus, a large portion, if not all, of a company's information technology (IT) resources are under utilized, resulting in wasted expenses, and inefficient usage of computational resources and computing services
Therefore, improved systems and methods are desired for providing computational resources and computing services to users.